Energy dispersive x-ray analysis (EDXA) will be used to examine intraocular lenses for contaminant materials. Previous work with this technique has demonstrated residual polishing compound on lenses causing sterile hypopyon. The EDXA studies will be supported by in vivo tests in rabbits of the toxicity of any discovered contaminants. In addition, surgical instruments will be examined in a similar way for surface contamination.